Unbreakable
by Working-On-Sanity
Summary: No matter what Doofenshmirtz built, Perry found a way to break it. Even if what Doofenshmirtz built was a wall around his heart. One-shot. Slight Perry/Doofenshmirtz.


**Note: **This prompt was "unbreakable." Don't much like the result, but hey! It's Perryshmirtz.

* * *

Smoke blew in rolling black clouds from the shattered bowels of Doofenshmirtz's latest -inator. Shards of shattered glass and steel littered the room, sparkling innocently in the noon sunlight.

Doofenshmirtz leaned against the wall, surveying the damage. His chest hurt from the acrid scent of smoke and electricity. His eyes stung, and he rubbed the heel of his hand against them tiredly.

On the other side of the room, Perry shakily pushed himself upright. Flecks of broken glass hung in his velvet coat like dewdrops, and when he shook himself, they sprinkled to the floor. Perry swept off his fedora and brushed the splinters from it.

"You're good at breaking things," said Doofenshmirtz, only half in jest. When Perry looked at him curiously, Doofenshmirtz caught himself. More sarcastically, he spread his hand over his chest and said, "_Especially _good at breaking my heart."

Perry rolled his eyes but retained his frown. Dropping back to four legs briefly, he crawled beneath the coughing, sputtering frame of the destroyed -inator. His tail dragged the floor, knocking against a few stray bolts and fragments of galvanized steel. He wiggled to fit underneath the -inator, and disappeared entirely in the wreckage. The sound of metal banging against metal made Doofenshmirtz cringe.

"What are you doing, Perry the Platypus?"

A moment later, Perry pushed aside a sheet of tin siding. It clattered to the ground, and Perry's whiskers frizzed a bit at the disturbing racket. Hesitantly, he picked his way through the maze of debris until he stood by Doofenshmirtz's side.

"What do you have there?" Doofenshmirtz said, glancing down. Perry shyly extended his paw. When he unfurled his fingers, his claws scratched quietly against the surface of an odd, futuristic-looking tangle of screws and wires. Threads of copper wire twisted from the ends of their brightly colored sheaths, burnt slightly and still sending up tiny wisps of smoke.

"Oh!" Doofenshmirtz crouched, resting his wrists on his knees. "Perry the Platypus, you found the generator? For me?"

Perry simply held out his paw further.

Gratefully, Doofenshmirtz took the generator, gazing down at it before slipping it into the inside pocket of his laboratory coat. He smiled his thanks.

"That was nice of you, Perry the Platypus," he said. "But you gave me an _aw_ful scare. I thought those six hundred dollars I spent on that had gone to total _waste._"

Perry raised his narrow shoulders in a shrug, pretending Doofenshmirtz's difficulties did not concern him. He slowly tucked his paws behind his back, pressing his thumbs together to distract himself from how his heart began to throb.

Doofenshmirtz smiled fondly. "I think you like being on the _border_line of hateful. Don't you? You do something to practically crack me in two, then you do something totally sweet and unexpected that makes me so _glad _we're friends."

Perry scoffed quietly, but his whiskers tingled with pleasure. He flinched when Doofenshmirtz petted his shoulder, stiffening just enough to prove that the kind gesture did not affect him. He pushed Doofenshmirtz's hand away, and Doofenshmirtz chuckled.

"All right. Enough of that, huh?" He stood up, grinned, and wagged his finger at Perry warningly. "You may have gotten me this time, but tomorrow, I'm going to build something that's un_break_able!"

Perry smirked stingily. _Sure you will_, his expression said. His eyes hardened with determination. No matter what Doofenshmirtz built, Perry would find some method of destroying it. He had not yet found something that was utterly unbreakable.

Perhaps it truly was a secret pleasure of Perry's to find just how deeply he could crack something without breaking it entirely.

* * *

**Note: **I wrote this a couple of months ago, and now that I'm re-reading it, it looks really dumb. Meh. I've got another one I'll post soon. I'm still hoping to eventually write a hundred Perryshmirtz stories. Can ya'll put up with me for that long?


End file.
